koumeis_clawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Izu Uchiha
'''''' Affiliation: Koumei Appearance: Izu has medium length dark black hair, resting right above his shoulders, with his bangs covering most of his forehead, leaving only a few openings to allow him to see. He wears black colored pants, fitted with a long, tattered hakama attached to his waist by a series of buttons, along with a silver colored rope-belt. The coat-tails appear to be ripped and torn, showing its use. He wears toeless sandals like most other Shinobi do, black in color, though showing more of his feet than most sandals do. Upon his torso Izu wears a black trenchcoat type jacket with a white undershirt, Izu wears the Koumei armband on his left shoulder, attached to this jacket. He wears a single black wristband on his right hand, along with a pair of bracelets below it upon his wrist, fitted with 2 charms, one symbolizing love, the other symbolizing hope, a gift from his wife Shihara. Upon his left wrist was simply a bracelet comprised of many dark silver chain links, the bracelet extended from his wrist almost halfway to his elbow and was a gift from his brother Ryu. His body, clad in tattoos across his arms and chest, each symbolizing a memory from his life. He carries different weapons depending on his mood or the situation at hand, and sometimes carries a scroll upon his back, adorned with his village symbol, which he uses to summon or reverse summon various weapons. He wears a total of three necklaces, the first is a black beaded necklace, with multiple white colored yagatama charms across it. The seconds is a thin, cloth necklace, with a key hanging on the end. The third necklace he wears appears to have a large sapphire implanted within. In reality, this is one of his wife’s Chakra Jewels, and has the ability to absorb a minimal amount of chakra even at times of rest, but in exchange can restore some to him at any time, Though the necklace is actually imbedded with a summoning jutsu to bring forth his great sword, Yachiro, which has the gem imbedded into the hilt. Almost all of his weapons are made of Wurtzite, with the exception of the dagger he wears against his hip, which is a memento from his foster father, making him a formidable shinobi. He wears 4 ninja tool pouches, two upon his back, one on each side of his hip, all black in color, containing many different things, such as projectiles, scrolls, and even an Ocarina. Age: 21 Birthday: May 8th Gender: Male Blood Type: A Bloodline Clan(s): Uchiha Rank: Lord of the Dragon Order Personality: Izu is valorous, chivalrous, modest, and will do anything for his friends. He is a really nice person and he is extremely protective of everyone around him. Sometimes Izu accidentally assumes a leadership position among his peers. He is a natural leader, and always has the mindset that he must take care of and protect everyone else. During battle, he will be serious as a form of respect to his opponent, unless it is a lighthearted sparring match, in which Izu will be more joking and excited to fight. He will always put on a smile or grin in a very bad situation to make sure his friends don't get scared themselves, unless the situation is really bad, in which case he will be serious and focused too. Also, he hates medical ninjutsu, but only because the medic of the team is supposed to be protected by everyone else. That is definitely not Izu's style. He's just the type of guy to jump in front of kunai knife aimed at his friends rather than heal them after it wounds them. He smiles and grins a lot when he is with his friends. He used to cry a lot to himself when he was alone a few years before, but he has grown out of it. Although he smiles, Izu actually hates and despises himself, but he will not show it in public. If he feels that something is his fault, he would want to be punished for it. It is another form of his chivalry; taking the blame for everything. Even worse is the fact that he has trouble confiding in others or telling other people what might be troubling him. Mainly however, he is cheerful and always likes to help out. He hates housework, but he'll get it done with enough pestering and he won't complain while doing it. He is also a great cook and baker, and is far above average on the intelligence scale. He can be quite perverted at times, thanks to his older brother Ryu. Izu normally keeps a level head in any situation, and is the go-to guy for help and advice. So basically, he is a heroic guy who is sweet, acts like a proper oniichan/sempai, and will do anything for his friends. The downside is that he refuses to confide in others about his own problems or worries, always taking the independent "I don't need help" route, and has little respect for his own health and needs. Pros: Very heroic, respectful, kind to everyone, responsible, a natural leader, a strong fighter, always tries to better himself, puts others before himself. Cons: Sometimes acts too independently, hates himself, somewhat masochistic, is suicidal if it means saving someone else, can fall prey to his emotions, is somewhat emotionally unstable due to trauma. -When extremely angry, his judgment is obscured. He will seek battle, he will seek blood, he won't care how many hits get landed on him, and he just might kill you. But, this is a rare occasion. Someone would have to kill someone very dear to him to experience this kind of anger. Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Element(s): Fire, Lightning, Wind. Advanced: Inferno Jutsu List: Lightning Release: Grand Phoenix Barrage Lightning Release: Bolt Movement Lightning Release: Storm Control Lightning Release: Wrath of Heaven Lightning Release: Raikyu Lightning Release : Lone Bullet Lightning Release: Shrapnel Net Lightning Release: Leviathan Barrage Fire Release: Inferno Tempest Fire Release: Eruption Mines Fire Release: Critias Barrage Fire Release: Spherical Detonation Fire Release: Hellgate Rapture Wind Release: Shattering Zakura Wind Release: Subterranean Wind Tunnel Wind Release: Dogma's Palm Ninja Art Summoning: Critias, The Dragon King Ninja Art Summoning: Dragonic Guardians Ninja Art Summoning: Seisheru, The Cobalt Fox Ninja Art Summoning: Fearsome Foxes Reverse Summoning (Used to bring forth other weapons in mid battle when carrying the proper scroll.) Silver Mist Replacement Technique Wurtzite Possession Technique Wurtzite Armor Technique Forbidden Technique: Dragon's Divinity Forbidden Technique: Kujaku Datsubomi Chain Teleportation Technique Heavenly Beacon Sealing Technique Double Tetragram Sealing Technique Ninja Tools: ''' '''Pouch # 1 x5 Barrier Tags- These Tags are special pieces of paper inscribed with the kanji to “Tie” or “Bind”. The tag is usually used to form barriers to protect whatever is inside the perimeter of these tags. Ocarina- A musical flute used for Genjutsu. A typical ocarina is an enclosed space with four to twelve finger holes and a mouthpiece that projects from the body. It is traditionally made from clay or ceramic, but other materials are also used—such as plastic, wood, glass, metal, or bone. Izu's in particular, is constructed from Wurtzite. Pouch # 2 x10 Kunai- The kunai is one of the most basic tools for a ninja, as you can attach explosive tags upon it and also be used for cutting or stabbing. It can also be thrown at a target at a distance. Many ninja use this tool because of its wide versatility. x10 Shuriken- Like the kunai these are one of the most basic of ninja tools. As they are usually four pronged metal weapons for throwing purposes and like many other weapons can be drenched with poison. ' ' Pouch #3 x5 Shuriken- See above ^ x5 Explosive Tags- These tags are special pieces of paper with the kanji word of "explode" inscribed upon them. These are one of the most basic of ninja tools for they can be either singularly used or wrapped around that of another or placed upon any surface. These tags can be used remotely or ignited by that of flame and can also explode upon contact with the target. x5 Explosive Tag Balls- This tool is simply a ball made of Explosive tags and are usually used in the same manner of that of a cannon ball with an added boost of explosive effect as they are capable of dealing heavy damage. These balls can also be used as mines in water surfaces or can be thrown by its user. x5 Flash Bombs- These are used for diversions, creating a blinding light when they detonate. These Spheres usually look like simply paper tightly wrapped into small balls. x2 Smoke Bombs- This tool is a ball shaped one for when it detonates it will create a large cloud of dust. Used manly for a quick escape route or in order to blind ones target. x5 Sealing Tags- By placing a Sealing tag on an object or target a substantial Seal is generated that prevents the article in question from being summoned, as long as the tag remains intact. The seal generated will then spread across the target until it has inter locked its self in place effectively sealing the target. These tags are able to seal anything they touch. The only way to remove these tags is with the use of a kunai from an outside force. x2 Military Rations Pills- These special pills are capable of replenishing ones chakra and nourish the body. It is made up of powerful stimulants that is said that one who uses this can fight for three days and nights without rest. x1 Eye Scope- This Device is used in the exact same way as a telescope and is worn by the user placed over there right or left eye. This device allows its user to see targets from a distance and is a great tool to have handy. Pouch #4 x6 Small Summoning Scrolls- These Scrolls are one of the best items to have for they can summon animals, people or ninja tools to the user and are a good use in order to store multiple items for the ninja’s disposal ' ' Weapon(s) of Choice: Terror Force- A large war fan, or Gunbai, strapped to his back, made of strong cloth material in a formidable wurtzite casing. Within the handle, Izu has hidden a thin Wurtzite katana. Favorite Foods: Pork Ramen Tonkata Pork Bowl Salmon & Rice Balls Honey Dumplings Hobbies: Cooking Drawing Training children Likes: Shihara Yoru's Breasts Food Sparring Developing Jutsu Dislikes: Ego's Unreasonably Vile individuals Wooden Staffs ( he was struck on the head with these during training as a child by his former Teacher. ) The smell of oil Inventions: Izu Uchiha was the first Shinobi to properly tame Critias, The Dragon King, and hence is the first to be able to openly utilize the legendary material Wurtzite. As it stands, Izu Uchiha is the only one with access to the legendary metal, considering he wears the key to the Dragon Realm upon his neck, and even then, one is faced with multiple trials to even get to the Wurtzite mines. Izu is the creator of many techniques, as well as creating the condensed form of Wurtzite, that is now used for weaponry by him and a few others in contact with him. Special Locations: Dragon Realm: Home of Critias, The Dragon King, as well as the 4 Dragonic Guardians: Uria, Hamon, Raviel, and Hermos. This place is accessible currently only to Izu and those he brings with him, and is a place for training where the very walls emit chakra and make endless training somewhat possible. Abilities: Wurtzite Possession Wurtzite Liquiefication History: Chapter 1: Beginnings ~Age 5~ Izu Uchiha,Born of the couple Kaoru and Sanae, was a child who was sold into slavery at the age of 5 to a barbaric ninja clan that his parents owed a debt too. Not long after he was sold to the leader of the Ozunu ninja clan, he began to question his existence, and why his parents had abandoned him. After finishing his chores for the day, he was given the evening to explore what he would, just as long as he made it back before night fell. When he exited the hut, a shadow would follow closely behind the boy, after turning the corner, the shadow would manifest as a black orb in front of the boy. "What are you? Why have you been following me?! he exclaimed. "Hey, hey quiet, do you want the whole world to here you?" "Just answer me. What are you, and why did you follow me?" The black orb would then manifest a mouth and a single eye as it began to speak once more. "I am a being crafted into life using dark matter, and to be technical, I’ve always been around, just hidden in your shadow." The boy would scratch his head in confusion. "Oh yea that’s right, your not very bright...are you?" This proclamation caught the boy off guard. "HEY! I'm only as smart as I can be." The orb then shushed him. "Quiet boy, even if that statement did make sense, don't you want to learn? To find out your origin?" The boys eyes widened. "You mean, you knew all along, and you never brought this information to my attention?" The orb would then land into a nearby bottle, and melted the glass into a perfect orb surrounding the black being. "Hey, what should I call you?" The boy would shrug as he walked toward the glass and picked it up. "Hmmm how about Izu?" "Izu?" "Yea, Izu. It fits you, simple, and holds meaning." "What does it mean?" "It means to be of legendary status." "Legendary?" "Yea, Legendary, y'know like to be known as someone special." The boys eyes widened as a smile crossed his lips. "Now, don't you want freedom Izu? To have the ability to make your own decisions?" "Well yea, I would like to...I suppose." The orb would then chuckle as he then burst out laughing. "Hah, well let me tell you something, no matter how free you are there will always be somebody to tell you what to do, and how to do it. Its a thing of life." "But what exactly is life?" "Life is what you make it...but one cannot simply fathom what life is exactly, some say its having free will, it all depends on the individual." "Well as of today, that will be my life goal." "Well it looks like we need to get home now." The boy now named Izu would take up the orb and rushed back to the hut. After making his way back, the boy made his way to his bedroom, where he lay tossing and turning, thinking on the events of the day. “What will happen tomorrow?” He thought to himself as he fell into a deep sleep. He had no dreams that night, and seemingly in the blink of an eye he was abruptly awoken by the crack of master Ozunu’s whip. The boy let out a loud yelp, and hunched over in pain, falling off the bed where he would be struck by the whip once again across his back, leaving a deep laceration in it's place. “You are Ozunu, you do not sleep in my presence.” He bellowed as he then drug the boy down the hall to the fighting hall. It was here, that everyday the children of the Ozunu clan were forced to fight and kill their own brothers and sisters to survive another day. The boy of only 5 years old, had already killed hundreds. Once again, Izu was forced to kill another of his “brothers”. The boy's only friends were Ryu and Mina, which were forbidden names, as the entire complex was simply referred to as Ozunu, and you'd be whipped if you were caught saying your real name. This would go on for days, weeks, years. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End ~Age 12 ~ ''' A day just like any other, warm and sunshine filled, the world not affected by the dark deeds going on within the Ozunu complex. Today Izu was being pruning plants alongside Mina. Clipping the limbs carefully, Izu seen Mina cut one of the vines that held the plant upright. “What are you doing? You're not supposed to do that.” Izu asked quietly. “I believe the plant knows which way to grow, it's in their heart.” “Plants don't have a heart..” Izu replied. “Everything has a heart.” Mina said, smiling slightly at him. “.....I don't..” “Of course you do, You have a heart, and I have a heart.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest. “Don't you feel it?.. Here listen to mine.” She slowly pulled Izu's head down to her chest, allowing him to listen to her heartbeat. He smiled and went back to his pruning shortly after. At the brink of nightfall, it was time to fight, his opponent today.. his friend Ryu. Neither of the young boys wanted to fight the other.. They had been friends since they were 3.. killing the other was something that would scar one forever. Izu refused as master Ozunu was soon in front of him with a look of disgust. “You think fighting your brother is pain?” He drove his fist into the young boys ribcage, twisting his organs around without penetrating the skin, causing him to scream in agony and roll on the ground in uncontrollable shakes. “That is true pain... Survive the night..” Ozunu left Izu lying there as the boy soon lost conciousness. He awoke hours later to insanely loud commotion outside, He limped his way out to the courtyard where he seen a large pole that they used to execute those who broke the rules. “Whose done something this time?” Izu thought to himself. He could hear the foul words of the people outside. “Kill her!!” “Burn the bitch” “Lynch her!” among other more vile things. He had a horrible feeling in his gut.. He pushed his way through the crowd of people towards the front.. He arrived to see Mina attached to pole. “No....not her...” It was before he could even finish these words that she was covered in oil and set on fire. A look of shock and disbelief on the boys face as she let out loud wails of pain, silenced by master Ozunu walking up and decapitating her with his katana as she burned. Something happened to his eyes, he was able to detect movement and his eyes had taken on a red hue, with 2 comma shaped marking around the central black pupil. Without him even having a clue, Izu had awakened the Sharingan. '''Chapter 3: Newfound Freedom ~Age 15~ Years had passed since that day, Izu had grown to be master Ozunu's favorite pet, having mastered his eyes new abilities to the point a 3rd comma shaped tomoe had formed. He had awakened not too long ago and was in his room meditating as master Ozunu entered.”It is time you prove yourself my son. You will be traveling to the outside world today. There is a man i want you to kill.” He handed Izu a picture and continued on speaking. “He's wearing a gold watch,bring it back to me.” Izu departed, stopping every now and then on his journey to marvel at plants and objects he'd never seen before. It wasn't long until he'd made his way to the man's house, he jumped to the rooftop of the huge complex and made his way down the chimney and began searching for the man. He finally found him in the throne room, it would seem he was a king or lord of some sort. The man seen Izu and spoke. “I see the price of a man's life hasn't changed ehh you Ozunu brat?” Izu narrowed his eyes and threw a kunai towards him at blinding speed. Before the man could even react it pierced his forehead, through his skull, pinning his head to the chair he was sitting in. He retrived the gold watch, and made his way to the roof, where he sat holding the watch. It began to rain and thunder as out of nowhere Ozunu and twelve of his brothers had seemed to appear out of nowhere. He looked up and walked over to Ozunu, offering him the golden watch. “Keep it.. let it remind you of the life I have given you.” Izu nodded and slid the watch around his wrist, snapping it in place. “Now it is time.. for you to prove... you are true.. Ozunu.” He motioned his hand as one of the other ninja brought a girl to the front, her hands and mouth bound. “She tried to escape us, take her life, and take your place by my side.” He handed Izu a kusari-gama, a small scythe-like blade attached to a long chain with a weight attached to the end. Izu grasped it in his hand as he thought about Mina. He sat quietly as he arched his arm back, about to swing the Kusari-gama. He let it go swinging forward with great force, with the intent to kill, not the girl, but master Ozunu himself. In this fell swoop, the master had become a beheaded victim of his own creation. The sadistic man had met his end. Izu was quickly targeted by a barrage of Shuriken which pelted his body with multiple wounds. He was bleeding heavily as his eyes began making a strange transition, even though he didn't like Ozunu, it was who he was closest too. The mangekyo sharingan had been awakened. Izu was quickly jumped and sent flying off the rooftop by all the shuriken. He fell for what seemed like forever, before he fell into a large lake unconcious. ' ' Chapter 4: The Journey ~Age 15-18~ He awoke on dry land, confused and lucky to be alive. He looked around and seen the black orb floating in front of him. “Doggra?” Izu muttered, still pretty badly wounded and exhausted. “Lay down and rest Izu, but listen to my tale.” Izu laid back down on the soft grass right at the edge of the water while Doggra, The orb taught him of his past and opened his eyes to the shinobi world. After healing days later, Izu made his way through the world, seeking a home. He finally ended up in a small Shinobi village called Koumeigakure. At this point in time, Izu had no understanding of chakra whatsoever. Upon arriving at the academy, he was turned down for being too old to join, that it would only be an embarrassment for him. Instead, he was redirected to the lord of the Dragon order. After dedicating his life to the village, the lord, Kaito agreed to train him. After a week, Izu would have learned basic Fire and Lightning style Jutsu and was offered the chance to become a Chuunin if he proved his worth against the classes top student. So after having been taught a few Jutsu, Izu would then begin to train in the desert with Doggra. After a month of training in the desert, Doggra had taught Izu strategies, and very useful techniques to increase his chances of becoming a Chuunin, and how to survive. Suddenly a sandstorm disturbed the training session. The storm lasted until sunset. When the storm ceased, a pyramid would appear in the distance. At the base were two goblets which held rainbow colored flames that led up to a staircase. "Izu....doesnt this seem a little strange to you?" "Precisely, which is why, as a natural instinct, I must investigate." As Izu reached the doorway of the pyramid, a quick shadow passing over head would alert him as he readied himself for an attack. Suddenly the doors would open and black arms then wrapped around him and sucked him into the doors. Then the Pyramid would collapse into a dune of sand. ”Kid, Hey Kid." Izu would awaken, as he held his head, then with his eyes wide he would run his fingers over a scar over his forehead. He would then turn to a man dressed in a seasonal kimono, who had snow white hair, and a single black horn that erected from the center of his forehead which struck fear into the heart of Izu. The man would sigh as he turned his back on Izu. "Stupid kid..." Izu would then rush at the man as he passed right through him. "What the- Just what the hell are you, where am I? The man would stare blankly at Izu. "I am an ancestor of the Uchiha clan. The same clan from which you reside. You see, you and I are similar in more ways then you realize." Izu would be overcome with such shock and awe. He then placed his finger back over the scar on his forehead as he then traced the dots. "So you mean....I'm going to have a horn too?!" The robed man would sigh once again. "Man....what are the clansmen teaching our young generations these days..." Izu would regain his self as he stood to his feet. "I was the price for my families debt, don't you see, they abandoned me! I never knew my bloodline origin." The robed man would then shift his eyes toward the boys pocket as he activated his Sharingan to see the Orb. "Kid, you should hand that over." Izu would begin to run his hand into his pocket as the glass shattered, releasing the orb, as Doggra manefested into a being with eyes all around his body. "Izu...why have you betrayed me?" Izu would step back as he denied this revelation. The robed man would draw forth a wakazashi from his obi as he aimed the point toward Doggra as he slashed his blade horizontally as he began to cast a jutsu, "Reiton: Underworld Misfortune!" As he did this a glowing line would appear from where the blade passed, as five skulled souls shot at Doggra passing through his being and rendering him back into his orb state. "I believe he should stay with me until the time is right kid." "Hey, the names Izu." "Sorry, but you'll have to survive at least a test before i make note of your name...Stupid kid." ' ' Chapter 4: Shuhei, the Clan-lord that never was ~Age 19~ "So kid, how long will it take before you properly introduce yourself?" Izu would fold his hands behind his back as he followed behind the robed man down a colored flame lit corridor. "Whenever you actually make note of my name." The robed man would bring his sleeve to his mouth as he chuckled lightly. "So Izu, I believe you mentioned not knowing of your "origin" is that correct?" "Yep, that’s right, whats it to ya?" The robed man would stop in his tracks as he began to ponder. "Hmmm I don't really know...Just making casual conversation I suppose. Well, by any matter, You are the son of a young man named Kaoru Uchiha, and your mother, Sanae Yuumei. Both noble clans indeed." Izu would then begin to grow interested by what this man knew of him. "Hey, umm old man, so how do you and Doggra know of each other, and so much about me?" The words "Old Man" would strike a cord with Shuhei as he simply disregarded the title. "Well, we are your Ancestral Guardians....but in the end you'll only be allowed to choose one of us. Doggra is the manifestation Yuumei Clan's Guardian, and I am of the Uchiha Clan. I am Shuhei, the Clanlord that never was." Izu would raise an eyebrow as they reached another doorway. "What do you mean never was?" Shuhei would open the doors as the room opened to what seemed to be a Zen Garden as other people began to manefest into view. "Well you see kid, we are all ghosts, in other words...Dead." "Tha-thats impossible...how can I be here? I'm alive aren't I?!" Shuhei would withdraw a straw umbrella and begin opening it up as he spoke "Nothing is impossible, and you can be here, because you are half-dead...or perhaps undead." Izu would then stare absently thinking to himself: |Well my personality is quite drab i suppose...| "No, I’m not speaking of your attitude, I’m speaking as literal as I can." "Whoa whoa whoa, back up...Are you suggesting because of my bloodline that I can see ghosts, and enter their realm?" "I'm not suggesting anything, I’m telling you the facts, after all isn’t that what you asked of me from the beginning? Stupid Kid. Walk with me." Izu would then follow Shuhei, as they passed through the garden, Izu would then remember the Exams, and that he needed to return as soon as possible. "Don't worry boy, the time you spend here, is not what it seems. A year spent here, is only about an hour on earth, so take a load off, after all starting tomorrow your training will begin." Izu would be taken aback as the statement took him for a tail dive. "Wait training? You've gotta be kidding...I mean after all, the Lord of the Dragon order taught me some of his Fire ninjutsu” "None of that works here....The elements of earth do not phase the dead...But if you really wanna try have at it." Shuhei would stand as he drew his wakazashi from its saya, as he stood in an offensive posture. "C'mon kid, what are you waiting for?" Izu would then weave the necessary hand signs before he would preform the move "Fire Style: Grand Fireball” He would soon expel a large fireball from his mouth directed at the man. "Heh, Stupid kid." Shuhei would lift his sword before he preformed a barrage of slashes toward Izu, completely dispelling the fireball. "Wait, aren’t you suppose to be helping me, because I feel your intentions?!" Sheik would smirk as he sheathed his sword in one graceful motion. "You have much to learn boy, don't expect such a powerful gift to be petty upon arrival." Chapter 5: The Gift of a Lifetime...and Then Some. ~Age 20~ "Kid...Hey kid!" Izu would awake to the ringing in his ears. "Ha...What day is it?" "Its the day that your fate is sealed, now lets move....common now." "What is my fate? I mean, I've only learned of my past yesterday, how could you expect anyone to forget about the mind blowing revelation you now sweep under the rug?" Shuhei would open the door, revealing a dojo. "I'm going to teach you how to battle with your eyes.” The boy trained with Shuhei for what seemed like a lifetime, time passed, the boy grew. “Well it took you about two years, but you've gotten quite adept at using your sharingan's true powers Izu. You mastered the 3 core jutsu of your eyes, Amaterasu, Susano'o, and Bachihari. As a final gift, I'd like to give you my eyes.” “How are your eyes better than mine sensei?” “My eyes possess eternal light, a legendary power, the power for your eyes to never lose their light ever again...” After extensive eye surgery, Izu awoke nearly a week later, his vision completely restored, his mangekyo still intact. He was able to progress through base sharingan, to Mangekyo, to eternal mangekyo, thanks to Izu's newly acquired eyes. "I beleive I’m equipped with the skills now to become a Chuunin Rank Shinobi now." He told Shuhei. After departing from the spirit world, Izu would then rush off to Kumogakure, a former great village that was now simply used as a place to hold the Chuunin exams. He was 20 years old now, but was only gone for a week or so. As a newly promoted Shinobi, Izu was first looked down upon as weak and a wannabe, but that all changed when his match began, Kumogakure Jounin were astonished by the fact that a newbie just popped out of nowhere, and that this newbie bore the Sharingan. Izu took a seat at the back as he watched the matches that commenced. The first round of the Chuunin exams commenced as a Iwagakure Kunoichi faced off against a Kirigakure Kunoichi, which looked to be from the Hozuki clan. In the end, it was the Kirigakure female who was victorious. The next round was an Uchiha, and he was paired up with Izu. As Izu stepped forward his eyes opened in shock. “Ryu?! Your an Uchiha too?!” “Aye, it would seem we are brothers in blood.” The battle commenced as the two shinobi clashed. "Heh, not too bad Izu...But your not fast enough to keep up with my superiority." Izu would preform a double back flip as his fist began to glow a blue color as he rushed at his opponent with a fistful of chakra, punching and creating a trail of turbulance behind the blow, when from behind his move was used against him. "Heh, you see, my sharingan allows me to see what your going to do moments before you do it, and also allows me to copy jutsu." Izu would smirk as he drew a single kunai from his left hip pouch. "Lets see you copy this move copycat..." Izu would then bite his thumb hard enough to draw a small amount of blood as he smeared it along the seal on the kunai's hilt. The blade would become like multiple vines as they glowed with a brilliant color scheme. "Kujaku Datsubomi!" Suddenly then vine would lash at the Shinobi as he quickly evaded most but not all vines, his ankle became intertwined and his chakra began to be drained as the other vines coiled around his other appendages sapping him of his chakra as flower buds began to bloom. Izu would then bite into a petal as he became filled with enough chakra to preform this move tenfold. The vines then shriveled up as the Shinobi boy laid there motionless for awhile before he gasped for air. Izu had won his first legit fight and looked up to the stands, to see Shuhei in the corner, his face hidden behind a hand that cupped his forehead. "Stupid Kid..." The next round began as Shuhei appeared out of nowhere and pulled him to the side. "Just who they hell do you think you are? You almost killed him!" Izu became engulfed with guilt as the shinobi gripped his shoulder. "That was amazing! How'd you learn to do that?” “The Dragon lord taught me it, it's a hidden jutsu of Koumei. ' ' Chapter 6: The Dragon Lord ~Age:21~ After the conclusion of the Chuunin exams, he sought after Ryu, and asked what they should do.. They were both free, and blood brothers. Ryu replied telling him to follow. They ended up back in Koumei, the village guarded by claws, where Izu first learned to be a Shinobi. Izu, abit confused, asked Ryu why they were here. Ryu replied "It is your destiny after all little brother" They continued through the village, into the vast mountain range in the outskirts. They both stopped at a large stone door. "Beyond this door, you will face many trials and hardships, you must not resurface until you have reached the end and tamed the Dragon King. No one has been able to do this yet, But i have faith that you will be the first." Ryu explained. "Understood" Izu would simply reply as he forced open the stone door, having to use all of his strength just to do so due to the weight. After many trials and tribulations, Izu made it to the end and by defeating The Dragon king, forged a contract to summon him. While in there, he discovered the legendary material Wurtzite, that could only be forged into a metal state by the fires of the Dragon King himself. ( I will not reveal the trials and tribulations i went through and how to pass them.. Wurtzite is my treasure and its secrets are to stay with me, if you want to know more about it, you can ask me elsewhere, it will not be public. ) After emerging, he had become exponentially more powerful and trained every aspect of his abilities while within. His brother, whom was still awaiting his return then asked "What will you do now?..." Izu would simply reply " I will become the new Dragon lord." Izu Uchiha has now taken over the spot of Dragon Lord of Koumei, and is hell bent on making all his comrades strong enough to protect the ones they care about.